


The MVP

by Mama_T



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Felicity is not impressed, Mostly Fluff, Oliver Queen as a quarterback, One Shot, football au, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_T/pseuds/Mama_T
Summary: Oliver Queen is the Super Bowl MVP and that should be impressive. But not to Felicity Smoak.Just a little football Olicity one shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little one shot was inspired by my love of football and my extreme dislike for Tom Brady and the Patriots. This was written while I indulged in left over buffalo chicken wing dip and without the aide of a beta. So any mistakes can be blamed on the buffalo dip. ;)  
> Please feel free to leave any comments or kind critiques. 
> 
> *Trigger warning: There is a small mention of depression and suicide in this story. If that's a trigger for you, please read with caution.

Oliver Queen pushed his shopping cart through the deserted grocery store aisles. He pulled his beanie down a little lower, hoping to conceal his identity, just in case he came across any of the crazy fans. It hadn’t even been five days since his third Super Bowl win in six years. He was being hailed as the best Quarterback in the league and on par to break numerous records. He loved football and getting to play for his home town team was a dream. In the beginning he loved the attention, but as he watched his best friends, Tommy and Laurel, start dating and get serious, it made him realize that the crazy, adoring fans just wanted a piece of him. Despite what they claimed about loving him, they loved his football persona, his money, his prestige and his body. But not him, not Oliver. That was why Oliver did his shopping at 1:00 am, when there was rarely any other shoppers in the store. 

Oliver heard the other shopper's cart long before he saw the person. It was one of those carts with an annoyingly squeaky wheel that probably needed some oil and a few screws tightened. Oliver turned his back, pretending to be really interested in all the varieties of rice. Why were there so many varieties of rice? The cart passed and Oliver chanced a peek. He could immediately tell it was a woman pushing the squeaky cart. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail, the ends curling just a little. She had a petite body that was shrouded in none other than one of his jerseys. The bold lettering of his last name hanging off her shoulders and his bight number nine in the center of her back. If her face was half as attractive as the back of her head and the way her body looked in his jersey, he had to meet her. With his shopping list forgotten, Oliver pushed his cart to follow the only other shopper in the store. He pushed his cart alongside of hers and pulled his beanie off his head. “I see you are wearing my jersey.” His pick-up lines could use some work, but he blamed that on the fact that his face usually served as enough of a pick-up.

The woman looked up at him and shock was evident on her face. Then in unexpected fashion, instead of squealing and flirting, the woman’s eyes scanned his body and turned hard. She huffed out a little sardonic laugh and continued pushing her squeaky cart. “I lost a bet with my step-brother.” Was all she offered up.

Oliver had to nearly run to catch up with her. He had been in shock. While he had been right about her, she was even more attractive from the front with bright blue eyes encased in smart looking glasses and plump pink lips that probably stretched into a beautiful smile, she apparently wasn’t wearing his number because she liked him. “What kind of bet?” Oliver called out. He wasn’t a quitter and he needed to understand why this woman wasn’t even remotely impressed with him. He was the MVP of the NFL and the Super Bowl. 

“I really thought my Knights were going to crush your team. Their defense had been solid all season long. They set a record for sacks and I was hoping they would send your pretty face into the turf. Multiple times.” The woman stopped to put a box of cereal into her cart. “Not that I wanted you to get hurt. I say things during games, but I wouldn’t actually wish injury upon a player, no matter how much I can’t stand them. I just really wanted you to lose.” 

Oliver gathered a few things of her interesting ramble. First of all, she thought he was pretty, so there was a positive. She was a Las Vegas Knights fan and that would explain why she wasn’t his biggest fan. The Starling City Archers had defeated the LV Knights four days ago in the Super Bowl. “So you’re a Knights fan.” The woman nodded and continued toward the check out. “I’ll admit, the Knights had a great season. Their quarterback played like a star. But it wasn’t enough to take us down. We just were the better team.” Oliver boasted. He had confidence and it usually worked with the ladies.

“Yeah, that right there.” The woman stopped at the conveyor belt and waved her hand in front of Oliver. “That is why I was hoping you’d get your asses handed to you. You need to be taken down a peg or two.” She began putting her groceries on the belt and under her breath Oliver heard her whisper. “Or twenty.”

So confidence came across as cocky to this woman and he really wasn’t scoring any points. He needed a Hail Mary to save any chance at knowing this woman. “Why the Knights?”

“I grew up in Las Vegas.” The woman shrugged. Oliver could see there was more to her story. 

“So, that doesn’t automatically mean you follow the team of your home town. Why the Knights?” Oliver prodded. Oliver watched as she pulled out her debit card to pay for her groceries. He caught the name on the card and high fived himself. “What about the Knights made you want them to win, Felicity?”

The woman, Felicity, looked up at him in shock and concern when he called her by name. “How do you know my name? I didn’t offer it up, I wouldn’t. Not to you.”

“It’s on your card.” He pointed out, still baffled by how none of his usual tactics were working with this beauty.

“Ok, stalker.” She mumbled. “I just like them. I have my reasons, but they really aren’t any of your business.” She smiled and thanked the cashier and turned to leave. 

“Wait, Felicity.” Oliver smiled charmingly. “Maybe your step-brother, who is obviously a fan, would like a picture of us. I’ll take and send it to you.” Oliver offered.

“I’m sure my step-brother can do without a picture of me standing with you. And I’m definitely not giving you a way to contact me again. Have a good night Mr. Queen.” And she walked off.

Oliver smiled at the cashier, a middle aged woman who was looking at him with heart eyes. She went on for longer than necessary about her twenty year old daughter and how he would just adore her. She wrote her daughter’s number on the back of his receipt. Oliver groaned and shoved his beanie back on his head. His whole drive home, his thoughts were consumed with Felicity and how he could get her to change her opinion of him.

\---------

A week later and Oliver was still hung up on Felicity. He hadn’t seen her around town, though he was definitely double taking every petite blonde with glasses he saw. The off season was always his time to catch up with his family and friends. Despite playing for his home town and living in Starling City, he was so busy during the season that he rarely got to spend much time with them. He had missed his best friend’s father’s wedding due to being at an away game. He had missed the grand opening of Verdant, the club his little sister Thea co-owned with Tommy, because he had a late practice and film session with his coach. So tonight he was ready to hang out with some of his favorite people. It was Tommy’s birthday, so they actually shut the club down for the public and were holding a private party for him. Though Tommy’s idea of private was more like 200 of his closest friends and family. But it was still more intimate than if Verdant was open to the public. Oliver hadn’t had to do much to get ready. His style lately had been more easy and effortless, due to not wanting to be one of those athletes that was high maintenance. Oliver showed up at Verdant in a dark blue button down shirt and dark jeans. He had been told it was a look that worked for him, but was still looked pretty casual. He had shaved yesterday, so tonight his face sported a smattering of scruff. Which he had also been told worked for him. While there were nearly 200 people who were invited to the party, the VIP was reserved for Tommy’s actual friends and his family. Oliver glided past all the club VIP’s, who received invites to the party as part of their status and up to the VIP lounge. “Happy birthday buddy.” Oliver embraced his longest friend. “Hey Laurel.” Oliver placed a quick kiss on Tommy’s girlfriend’s cheek. 

“Guess what, everybody?’ Tommy announced. “Oliver Queen is at my birthday party!” Everyone in VIP, who knew of their lifelong friendship, laughed at Tommy’s joy of having his best friend around for the next couple of months. Everybody except one very familiar blonde in a green dress. 

“Felicity?” Oliver caught her wrist lightly as she tried to push past him, seemingly eager to leave his presence. He reveled in the way their skin sparked and how she shivered at the contact.

“You two have met?” Tommy pointed back and forth between the two. “And the world didn’t catch fire and explode?”

Oliver gave his friend a strange look and Felicity gently, but with enough force, pulled her arm free of Oliver’s grip. “I should have known you’d be here.” Felicity turned around and found Sara Lance, Laurel’s little sister. The two blondes linked arms and headed towards the bar. 

Oliver watched her walk way, mesmerized by the dress she was wearing. If he thought she was beautiful swimming in his jersey, she was drop dead gorgeous in that dress. It hugged her curves and showcased her ass. Her body was petite, yet curvy and Oliver was definitely feeling a little tight in his pants now. 

“Ollie?” Oliver’s head whipped in the direction of Tommy’s voice. “So, that’s Felicity, my step-sister.”

All pieces fell together. Felicity had lost a bet with her step-brother. Tommy had always been Oliver’s biggest fan, next to Thea. “You had mentioned that Malcolm’s new wife had a daughter. But you failed to mention she was hot.”

“I didn’t think it mattered, she hates you.” Tommy shrugged like it was minor detail.

“But why?” Oliver whined, uncharacteristically. “I met her at a grocery store and she wouldn’t explain to me why she hates me so much. She told me she wanted to see the Knights send my pretty face to the turf. Multiple times.” Oliver grabbed a drink from a passing waitress who smiled seductively at him. He just nodded in return. He was past the one night stands and for some reason he had his sights set on a lovely blonde who was determined to hate him.

“Dude, that’s her story to tell. But her distaste for the Archer’s isn’t entirely unfounded. Why she decided to throw all that hate on your shoulders, I’m really not sure. The only advice I can give you is that Felicity isn’t really a hateful person. She’s just loyal to her loved ones and a really good friend. Try to be her friend if you really want in with her. But let me warn you, if you are just looking to sleep with her and not call her back, I’m going to have to play the part of big brother and tell you to stop right now.”

Oliver nodded. Being a big brother himself, he understood Tommy’s point of view. “I don’t know what it is man. I met her last week and she turned me down every step of the way. And I can’t stop thinking about her.”

“So, it’s about the chase? Getting the one girl who doesn’t want you?” Tommy’s voice got a little harder and Oliver could see him shifting to protective mode.

“First of all, your dad’s only been married to her mom for like three months, why are you this protective of her already? Second of all, I don’t think it’s about the chase. I’m drawn to her. There is just something about her that makes me want to be around her. Even though she clearly wants nothing to do with me.” Oliver had never felt this discouraged around women and it must have shown on his face because Tommy’s whole stance changed.

“Be her friend, first. Bring her a glass of the house red and ask her her favorite Las Vegas Knights player.” Oliver began to walk towards the bar, when Tommy stopped him. “And just because we’ve only been family for three months, Lissy and I have been friends for almost a year.” Tommy shrugged and went off to talk to some other people.

Oliver stood at the bar and watched some of the people on the dance floor. More specifically he was watching Felicity. She moved with ease and grace and he was hypnotized by the movement of her hips. Her green dress flowed and swayed around her thighs, sometimes revealing more of her fair skin, that he was sure was as soft as it looked. She looked up and he was able to catch her eyes. He offered her a small smile and held up the glass of wine, hoping she understood it was for her. She returned his smile with an equally small one, but it lit up her face nonetheless. She nodded and turned to whisper something to Sara. 

“Oh my god, Ollie Queen!” A loud and probably drunken shrill echoed in his ear. Oliver turned around to see a busty red head in a too tight black dress. “I’m your biggest fan.” She cooed and leaned her body into his. 

Oliver put his hands on her shoulders to steady the woman as he gently tried to push her away. “Ok, thank you, miss.”

She pushed his hands away and stepped back into his personal space. “Carrie. My name is Carrie. Remember it, cuz you’re gonna be screaming it all night long.” Carrie hand her hand across his chest and Oliver looked for a way to get away from her.

Unfortunately, there was no place to go, as the bar had gotten quite busy and he was trapped against it. “I’m sorry, but I have no intention of going home with you. Thank you for being a fan.” Oliver offered up diplomatically as he tried to bat her hands away from his body. He was used to overzealous fans, but this one wasn’t taking no for an answer.

Carrie stepped as close to Oliver as she could, pressing her chest against his and letting her hand run up his thigh. “You’ll change your mind, don’t worry.” As Oliver tried in vain to keep her hand from reaching any further up his thigh, he heard a voice that he wasn’t expecting.

“Excuse me, Ollie, is that wine for me?” Felicity was standing next to Oliver and pushing her arm between his and Carrie’s bodies, reaching for her wine. It was effective at removing Carrie’s hand from it had been roaming.

“Uh, yeah.” Oliver looked at her with worry and pleading in his eyes. He didn’t want her to think he was welcoming Carrie’s advances.

“You’re the best, babe.” Oliver didn’t even have time to register why she called him babe, before she rose on her toes and pulled Oliver’s head down. She pressed their lips together in a heated kiss that shorted Oliver’s brain. His hands found her hips and he returned as good as he got, but unfortunately, it only lasted a few seconds longer. Felicity grabbed her wine in one hand and Oliver’s hand in the other. She shot Carrie a triumphant look and pulled him towards VIP.

Oliver stopped them before they made it upstairs and he pulled her into a booth at the back of the club. It was a little quieter and the strobe lights weren’t in their eyes. “Thank you, for that.” Oliver pointed at Carrie, still tasting Felicity on his lips. It was better than he could have imagined.

Felicity shrugged. “I mean, she was all up in your personal space and you looked really uncomfortable. And I’m a firm believer of personal space and saying no to unwanted touching.” Then Felicity’s face went from casual to horror. “Except that was exactly what I did to you. Oh god, I’m so sorry, Oliver. I just got up and kissed you, thinking I was helping you get rid of that woman. But I did exactly what I was trying to save you from.” Felicity put her wine down and covered her face in her hands. 

It was the first time Oliver noticed that she wasn’t wearing her glasses and he had an unobstructed view of her blue eyes. And he wanted to see them, so he carefully pulled her hands away. He looked her in the eyes and smiled. “The difference is that Carrie’s advances were unwelcomed. But I’d never turn down an opportunity to taste your lips, Felicity. Any attention you give me is welcomed.” He saw something shift in the way she was looking at him, so he took Tommy’s advice. “Even just your friendship.”

Felicity seemed to accept that and he felt like he won the lottery when he was rewarded with a full, bright smile. “I’m glad to help. A friend of Tommy’s should probably be a friend of mine, too. Even if he plays for the Archers.”

Oliver threw his head back in laughter. “Ok, so you love the Knights. Who is your favorite player?”

“Current or ever?” Felicity asked, sipping her wine. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and Oliver was sure she let out a breathy moan. “This is the best wine ever.”

“Both, current and ever.” Oliver watched as she took a few seconds to think about it.

“Current, I would have to say Ray Palmer. He’s easy on the eyes and his lists of charities is a mile long. He’s also a pretty down to Earth guy, the two times I’ve met him. But the kicker is his wife. She’s adorable and he’s so hopelessly in love with her, it’s like he barely notices the girls throwing themselves at him. He’s also pretty humble.” Felicity gave Oliver a challenging look.

“It pains me to agree with you. Palmer is a great guy, on and off the field. And I’ve seen him with Anna. They are like love sick puppies. All. The. Time.” This time Oliver was rewarded with hearing Felicity’s tinkling laughter.

“My favorite player ever is the reason I fell in love with the Knights.” Felicity began and Oliver could see her debating how much to share. “Owen Ellis.” Oliver nodded, understanding but not liking where this was going. “My mom actually dated him for like eight years. He was the closest thing I had to father growing up.” Oliver sat completely still, his eyes focused entirely on the blonde in front of him, understanding that Felicity was baring her soul right now. “He would bring us to his games and practices. Sometimes when my mom was working, Owen would hang out with me. He taught me everything I know about football, including how to throw a wicked spiral.” Oliver laughed, hoping he’d get the chance to see her throw a football sometime. Felicity smiled for a second and then her eyes cast down to the table. She gulped down the rest of her wine. 

Oliver knew what was coming. He knew the story by heart. “You don’t have to continue.” He offered her the out. “Everything makes sense now.”

“No, it’s ok. I owe it you. I was rude to you and I didn’t give you a reason.” She took a deep breath. “I was at the game. Starling City Archers versus Las Vegas Knights. Both teams were undefeated at the time and bragging rights were on the line.” Oliver remember watching the game back in college. Slade Wilson was a brand new coach and he was ruthless. Oliver couldn’t wait to get a chance to play for Slade and for the most part it has lived up to what he had dreamed. Except for this one blemish on Slade’s record. “I watched the man who was practically my dad take an illegal hit. I watched as they carted the man who helped me through the toughest years of my life get taken off the field on a stretcher. Then I watched as Slade Wilson cheered on the sidelines. I watched as some no name, third string lineman was fined and penalized while Slade sat pretty atop his undefeated Archers. I watched the news conference when he denied putting a bounty out on Owen, even though numerous players ratted him out. He shouldn’t have been allowed to continue coaching.” Felicity paused and Oliver reached over to cover her hand with his. “That hit was career ending for Owen. He was never able to walk after it and the depression took over. He told my mom he was no good to us and broke up with her. Four months later the depression got so bad, he took his own life. I was 15 years old and my heart broke. And I blame your coach.” Felicity looked back up at Oliver and Oliver understood. He hadn’t realized that Owen Ellis had committed suicide. The man had been paralyzed from the waist down and not able to play football anymore. That made him irrelevant to a 19 year old, football obsessed Oliver.

“I’m so sorry, Felicity. I had no idea that Owen did that.” Oliver hoped that Felicity could see the honesty in his eyes.

Felicity wiped the one tear that had trekked down her cheek. “It’s not your fault. I really shouldn’t take it out on you. But I really hate your coach, so I just always root for them to lose. I want him to suffer like Owen suffered, like my mom and I suffered. Not that I want him to die. I’d never wish death on anyone. I just want him to lose at football. To lose something he holds dear.”

Oliver’s heart broke for the woman in front of him. He wanted to help her, comfort her. “Can I-“ All of the confidence Oliver had at the grocery store was gone and he was back to the awkward thirteen year old boy who wanted his first kiss. “Can I give you a hug?” Oliver cringed as the words came out, but they were effective in breaking the sad tension between him and Felicity. “You look like you could use one.” He added sheepishly.

Two more tears dripped down her cheeks as she nodded and stood up from the booth. Oliver stood up and wrapped his arms around her body. She fit better than he had hoped and he let out a sigh as she settled her head on his chest and arms around his back. The night club, the music, the people dancing all faded away. All of Oliver was focused on the feeling on Felicity’s body pressed up against his, the smell of her shampoo wafting in his face and the way Felicity’s hands gripped the back of his shirt. He’d known this woman for one whole week and she had hated him for all of that week until a few minutes ago. But Oliver was pretty sure he was falling for Felicity and fast. 

Oliver spent the rest of the party talking with Felicity and watching her dance. He refused to join her on the dance floor, afraid of his body’s reactions if he got that close to her. But she had just shrugged and told him he could continue to be her stalker and enjoy the show. By the end of the night, their interactions had gotten a little flirty edge to them and Oliver was sure it was a step in the right direction. 

\---------

They had exchanged numbers and texted over the next few days. They had met out for coffee on one afternoon and Oliver couldn’t lie to himself anymore. He was absolutely smitten with Felicity Smoak and he wanted more from her. He knew he couldn’t push her, so they continued to text and would grab coffee or lunch when she was available. 

After weeks of being friends and light flirting, Oliver decided to make a move. Tommy had closed down Verdant again, this time for Oliver’s birthday. Oliver hadn’t wanted the party and told Tommy that. But Tommy didn’t listen. All off Oliver’s teammates were invited, but Oliver begged Tommy not to invite Slade Wilson. To Oliver it was more important that Felicity be there and comfortable than looking good with his coach. The party had a huge turn out and there was a line of scantily clad women standing outside the club begging entrance in for Starling City’s most eligible bachelor’s birthday party. Oliver ignored all the women who were offering their very explicit birthday presents and went in search of Felicity. To his dismay, Laurel informed him that Felicity had come down with the flu and wasn’t going to make it. Oliver looked around at the party he didn’t even want. The people that mattered would understand, especially since he knew that Tommy, Laurel, Thea and Sara were all aware of his feelings for Felicity. 

After some searching, Oliver found his best friend on the team, John Diggle. “Hey John, I’m not trying to be a jerk, but I think I’m ditching my own party.”

John shook his head. “Man, I thought you grew out of slipping off to sleep with the next notch on your bed post.”

“It’s not like that.” Oliver couldn’t even get offended because John had been with the Archer’s since a year before Oliver. He mentored Oliver, and was his most trusted friend on the team. “You remember that blonde, Felicity, I introduced to you at Jitters?” John nodded. Felicity had made quite the impression on John, commenting on his arms and his general size, making embarrassing illusions to the size of all of John’s parts. “She was supposed to come tonight, but she’s home sick. And she’s really the only person I want to celebrate with.” Oliver admitted.

“Well, man. Get out of here. Go get your girl. Tell her exactly what you told me. I’ve seen her look at you. All you gotta do is be honest like that and there’s no way she’ll turn you down again.” Oliver patted his friend on the back. He sent a quick text to Tommy and Thea, knowing they would inform anyone else who mattered. 

Oliver swung by a diner that was open 24 hours and grabbed some chicken soup to go. He knew it was late and he hoped that Felicity wasn’t going to use her loud voice on him and kick him out. Her living room light was on when he arrived and Oliver took that as a good sign. Oliver knocked on the door and could hear her coughing and shuffling to the door. Felicity opened the door slowly, leaning on the door frame. Her hair was a mess, there were dark circles under her eyes, and she was decked out in flannel pants and a large MIT sweatshirt. She looked tired but Oliver couldn’t think of anyone else he would rather be with. “Oliver?” She sniffled. “What are you doing here?”

Oliver followed her into her apartment. It was the first time Oliver had ever been inside it. The walls were painted a bright blue color and her furniture was an eclectic mix of patterns and colors. It all just screamed Felicity. “I heard you were sick, so I brought you some soup.” Oliver held up the to go container.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at Verdant, for you know, your birthday party?” Felicity asked as she trudged over to the couch and nestled herself back into her cocoon of blankets. 

“I wanted to make sure you were ok.” Oliver searched her kitchen and found a spoon. He handed her the cup and spoon and sat on the couch at her feet. 

“Oliver, it’s your birthday party. You’re like the MVP of the party. I don’t think you can just leave it.” Felicity replied, in between slurps of soup. 

Oliver looked at Felicity. She was sick but she wasn’t hiding from him. She knew he had some place else to be, but she wasn’t kicking him out. She was just waiting and Oliver was done waiting. “But I’d rather be here with you, watching….” Oliver trailed off trying to figure out what was paused on her Netflix. 

“Dr. Who.” Felicity supplied, looking skeptical.

“I’d rather be with you, doing just about anything, than at some party with a bunch of people I don’t know.”

“Oliver.” Felicity sat up, like she was trying to read him.

Oliver reached out and grabbed her hand, helping her to sit up. “Felicity, what I’m trying to say, is that you are the only person I wanted to celebrate my birthday with. You are the only person I want to do a lot of things with.”

“Oliver, what are you saying?” Felicity had put the soup down and was holding both of Oliver’s hands.

“I like you, Felicity. I like you a lot. I enjoy every moment we spend together and I know it’s a lot to ask, but I’d really like to see what we could be together. I can’t even put into words how disappointed I was to hear you couldn’t come to Verdant tonight. I just wanted to see you. I always just want to see you.” Oliver pulled Felicity to him and held her face a mere inch away from his. “If you don’t want this or aren’t ready for this, tell me now. I will still be your friend, but I will back off I promise.”

Felicity looked him in the eye, and put her hands on his wrists. “I’m going to get you sick.”

“Is that your only worry?” Oliver held his breath as she just nodded. “I don’t care then.” Oliver pressed his lips to Felicity’s. This kiss wasn’t heated, like their one at Verdant all those weeks ago. This one was tender and soft and held promises of things to come. When they broke, Oliver continued to hold Felicity close. “I’d rather be sick and have you by my side, then be alone in a club with my health.”

Felicity laughed and leaned into Oliver. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his body. She let Oliver just hold her in the silence of her apartment. Oliver had thought she fell asleep until her soft voice broke the silence. “I still can’t believe you left your own birthday party just to come kiss me.”

“I’d leave football if it meant I could be with you.” Oliver admitted.

Felicity leaned up and ran her hand along his stubbled cheek. “I’d absolutely never ask that of you.”

“But I’d do it all the same.” Oliver pressed a kiss to Felicity’s forehead.

“But you’re the MVP.” Felicity teased.

“I’d rather be yours. Can I be your MVP, Felicity?”

“Oliver, you already are.”


End file.
